


The Shadow Dancing in the Dark

by TheEpicPineapplez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch team - Freeform, F/M, He's a dick, I am actually creating this character, I'll let my lovely readers decide this, Idk who all will be in this yet, Like the Toy Box Killer - Freeform, Listen to Morbid:True Crime Podcast if you don't know who that is, Or where this story is going, Some over people, Still drawing some shit tho, There might be some sexual sadism, but ill figure it out, but yea, idk who the ship will be with yet, maybe rape, maybe some other shit too, maybe torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicPineapplez/pseuds/TheEpicPineapplez
Summary: Elite warrior by day and an assassin and thief by night, Neeko Niray is a formidable force. After a city gets raided by Talon and an ancient shrine is destroyed, a curse is placed upon the city and its people. Sent to deal with the problem, Neeko bonds with the deity who offers assistance. Together, they go and attack a Talon base. Spotted by the Blackwatch Commander, she is recruited. From there, her whole life changes...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://photos.app.goo.gl/KKKqv1L1P37imxos7
> 
>  
> 
> https://photos.app.goo.gl/Ej1vdWRiye47DfCP6
> 
>  
> 
> https://photos.app.goo.gl/Ej1vdWRiye47DfCP6

Neeko sighed as she made her way through the city. Apparently, random people by the name of Talon had raided the town and ended up destroying an ancient shrine that supposedly belonged to a deity named Shindor who was a guardian of the city and ensure its safety and prosperity. Now, the town seemed to be on the brink of disappearing and on a train of bad luck. As a result, she was sent to deal with it.

This was her life. An elite warrior for the Oshaka Tribe, Clan, whatever the fuck you want to call it. Of course, this was only during the day. By night, she became a feared assassin and thief and wreaked havoc wherever she went. She wasn’t without morals, however, killing only during requests and necessity, but never for fun( though she won’t deny that it does entertain her). 

Shindor was a deity of darkness, whom she revered quite a lot. It is said that he watches over people like her, assassins and thieves, as well as some other things she didn’t quite know. She took a deep breath as she arrived at the once elaborate and intricate shrine that was reduced to rubble and debris of its former glory. She sat in front of a statue of a wolf, meant to represent the guardian of the city.

She took a deep breath, going into a meditation state as she attempted to try and reach Shindor. Suddenly, a blast of cold air hit her and she felt the ground change into something softer as a strange wind blew against her skin. Confused, Neeko opened her eyes to find herself in a strange place.

It was like she was in a dark forest. She sat on the grass, gray in the light of the strange place. It was ominous, but she felt safe within the forest as if she belonged. Suddenly, a huge wolf emerged from the lake: pelt smokey black with a red outline and wispy, smokey-looking flames emanating from its dark fur. Its eyes were a similar red, standing out within the darkness of its fur-like mist. The wolf’s teeth pulled back into a snarl as it stared her down with vicious eyes. Neeko assumed this was Shindor.

“Who dares approach me,” a strange otherworldly voice growled.

“My name is Neeko Niray. Your people are suffering.”

“I am well aware… Ki vaki nomi…”

“Why would you curse them?”

The wolf seemed to snarl, enraged suddenly as he threatened to strike her. Neeko held her ground, refusing to break eye contact with the wolf. 

“They destroyed my shrine! For centuries I have done nothing but watch over them and ensure their fortune! They disgraced me!!! And now they must pay…”

“People are dying…”

“Yes, it is the one thing you mortals seem to be good at…”

Neeko clenched her hands into fists. She took a deep breath and chose her words carefully. She didn’t care if this asshole was a deity or God or wolf or whatever the fuck he identified as she wanted to beat this wolf for his egocentrism. He circled her for a moment as if just waiting for her to crack so he could tear her to pieces.

“You have all the right to be angry, Shindor, but not to these people. You cannot punish them for something they didn’t do,” she explained.

“You have no authority to tell me what I can and cannot do dihjik!”

By this point, Neeko was fed up. She bucked him off and attempted to stab the wolf who dodged with inhuman speed. She growled and rushed at him again, swinging her knives at the deity and only serving to get slashed in the face and stomach. 

“YOU SWORE TO PROTECT THESE PEOPLE! THEY DIDN’T EVEN DESTROY YOUR SHRINE! A GROUP CALLED TALON DID! I UNDERSTAND REVENGE BUT IT HAS TO BE AGAINST THOSE WHO HARMED YOU!! THIS IS JUST LAZINESS!!”

Before she could blink, the wolf pinned her beneath him and she panted heavily from the earlier excursion.

Silence fell through the forest. She tried to hide her fear as she bit her lip beneath the mask around her mouth. Finally, the wolf broke the silence and released her. Neeko hesitated before getting to her feet.

“You have done well mortal… Very well… I shall remove the curse from the land… Your bravery and skilled tongue impress me. You have saved my people, stood up the god of darkness, you have my respects Shakarin…”

Her eyes widened at the nickname. Shakarin meant Shadow Dancer … To be given such a title by him was an honor she could never convey into words, but all she could manage was a slight nod.

“I will aid you in combat and grant you my power… Call upon me when you are in danger and I shall assist you,” he said.

“It is an honor Shindor…,” she said breathlessly.

“Before you return to your world, I have a favor to ask… Find those who did this to my shrine… And together we shall have our revenge…”

A sharp nod and promise and the world faded to black.

She woke up back at the shrine. Neeko felt strange, warmer… Stronger… Clenching her fists with newfound power, Neeko took a deep breath. Even the air felt more... Pure… She smiled beneath her mask before shaking herself out of her thoughts… She had a task fulfill… And she intended to do it...

 

Neeko snuck through the small forest, a patch of land off the road the led directly to a Talon base. She would make Shindor proud. She climbed up a tree, shrouded by darkness as she took out her bow. There were guards all around and she eyed them in the distance. She aimed at one of the guards whose area was slightly cut off.

“Shadows guide my hand…,” Neeko whispered.

‘The shadows are with you Shakarin…’

She slowed her breathing and she released on the exhale, watching the arrow fly through the air before hitting its target. The body dropped to the ground and she smiled as she readied another arrow and shot her next victim. By this time, other guards noticed their fallen comrades and she jumped down to move but was spotted.

Instantly, she was rushed. Normally, taking on this many people would be considered a suicide mission, but for some reason, Neeko felt alright. Despite the overwhelming attacks, she was able to fend them off quite well, stabbing them if they were close and throwing her knives from afar. The warrior was rushed from all sides and it was getting hard to fight them.

Neeko was grabbed from behind before getting hit in the face, stomach, and ribs. She tried to break free, panic slowly starting to settle in her veins. After a particularly hard punch to the face, her vision blurred and her ears rang so loud that it was all she could hear. Neeko was about to try and break free when loud gunshots rang through the air and the men released her. Shurikens whizzed past her ears and she looked over her shoulders to see three men rushing from the bushes.

There was a man in all black with a beanie over his head and a scar across his face, another with a cowboy costume, and one more that looked like a cyborg ninja. Neeko wasn’t too sure what was up with the last guy, but as they started fighting off the Talon soldiers, she couldn’t bring herself to care. All three of them fought the guards with expert skill, impressive in their right. The man in the beanie was ruthless. His eyes held a deadly gaze of a cold-blooded killer as he shot through the crowd. The cowboy was carefree and almost playful, but still just as dangerous with a revolver. How his hat never fell off as he rolled out of danger was beyond her.

The ninja was graceful with his shuriken and sword. Neeko could see the years of experience and training by the way his body moved: every throw precise, no movement wasted, everything fluid like an intricate dance on the battlefield. His agility and ferocity were chilling, and the way he moved would’ve been mesmerizing had she not had people trying to kill her.

Everything was going great. Little by little the Talon soldiers fell and Neeko was starting believe they might actually do this when Talon reinforcements showed up. She could see the newcomers were now struggling, the group soon becoming overwhelmed by the numbers, despite their horrendous lack of skills. The cyborg ninja was caught with two men from behind him, the cowboy was backing up slowly and was about to corner himself, and the man in all black was struggling, but doing alright. However, he didn’t notice the Talon soldier behind him aiming his machine gun and getting ready to shoot.

Memories ran through her mind and she stabbed the soldier she was currently fighting and reached to her side with lightning-fast hands and threw her knives, hitting the Talon man in the forehead. He fell to the ground with a thud. The man in black looked over at her with shocked eyes. Their eyes locked for a few seconds and she swore time stopped… Neeko wished she could stare into his eyes for eternity, but unfortunately, all too soon, they had to go back to fighting. 

‘Shakarin...Let me take control...Let me help…’

Too confused to question, she opened her mind, letting her conscious step back as a strange force took over. An abnormal power and warmth coursed through her body and she felt her body transforming. Hands and feet turned into paws, growing several feet taller, skin turning to fur, nails to claws, and teeth to razors. She was a mix between a wolf and a human: a werewolf. She stood up and Shindor let out a loud roar.  
‘FEEL OUR POWER!!!’

Claws ripped into flesh as the werewolf ripped apart the Talon soldiers. She shielded the three strangers from bullets as well as killing each and every Talon guard unfortunate enough to be alive and present. Despite being able to take bullets, she could feel weakness starting to settle and the sound of heartbeats became overwhelming as the smell of blood intoxicated her. She pounced on the nearest victim, claws digging into his chest before she bit into him, ripping through his chest and devouring his heart. A sense of bloodlust grew after that and the soldiers started to retreat as the four of them fought them off. Occasionally, she would eat one of the Talon soldiers’ heart to gain more strength to fight until all of them fled.

Suddenly, she felt weakness settle in her bones as she slowly started to change back. Everything was white and she couldn’t feel her body and ended up collapsing on the ground. She vaguely heard footsteps rushing towards her as she weakly stood up, swaying on her feet. Neeko thought she heard someone speaking, she thought it was the cowboy, but she couldn’t be sure as she almost fell again only to be caught by two strong arms.

Everything was fuzzy and blurry…. She was in the arms of some random man… Who she didn’t know… With two other men who could be enemies for all she knew… Slight panic rose through her and she pawed at the man’s arms for a second, trying to push him off but too weak to do so.

“Hey… Hey, calm down… Calm down alright… We won’t hurt you…,” she heard a gruff voice say.

All she could do was whimper as her grip weakened on the man and her body fell limp in his arms as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is here!

As soon as Neeko woke up, she was set on high alert. As if waking up in a strange medical room wasn’t enough, being dragged into a small room clearly made for interrogation by the bare walls except for an opaque window across from her and a table with two chairs just made her even more anxious. Neeko was fiddling restlessly with her hands, all senses blaring even though she knew if something was to happen, she probably couldn’t do much considering how she still felt a little weak.

Her eyes stared blankly ahead, head slightly tilted down in thought. Where was she? How did she get here? Were the other strangers alright? What happened back at the Talon base? She shook her head. No use worrying about it yet. All she could do was wait…

As if on cue, the door opened and her eyes glanced upwards. At the sight of the man with the beanie, her eyes slightly widened. She wanted to thank him and ask if he and the others were ok, but then a small voice reminded her that she shouldn’t trust him. Just because they had a common enemy, doesn’t make them allies. For all she knew, he could very well be an enemy clan. She bit her lip and glanced back down, staring back at the random spot across the room.

“Hey… My name is Gabriel Reyes. What’s your name? How are you feeling,” the man- Gabriel- asked.

Neeko stayed silent, refusing to speak or look up. He only hummed and moved to sit on the chair across from her. 

“I want to thank you for saving me back there. You fought very well. Where did you learn to fight like that,” Gaberial questioned.

Her only response was silence, and she could see his contemplation. Neeko wished she knew what he was thinking. What was his goal? It was clear to her that they weren’t going to hurt her. They could’ve done that ages ago and they certainly wouldn’t have taken the time to cater to her injuries. However, they definitely wanted to know something, and they were cautious of her. Taking her to an interrogation room with an army of guards to ensure her cooperation was a little overboard in her opinion, but she didn’t blame them. They had no idea what she was capable of. Clearly, they didn’t think she was that much of threat as they didn’t put cuffs, rope, chain, or any other restraint, so she couldn’t be that dangerous… So what did they want?

“Where are you from?”

His voice snapped Neeko out of her thoughts in time for her to hear the dwindling patience… How far was he willing to go to get what he wanted?

“What were you doing at there?”

Silence.

“Can you tell me anything? Hello?”

She glanced over at him before going back to stare at her spot. Neeko couldn’t risk attacking and fighting her way out, especially not since she didn’t know where she was, how many people were beyond that window, nor escape options. Attacking this guy wouldn’t be wise either. Neeko didn’t know his abilities and she knew he had to be important since he was questioning her alone and with how he led those guys back at the Talon base… Attacking a high ranking officer like this man with so many unknown variables could prove to a be a death wish… Her only option, again, was to wait.

He let out a small sigh and leaned forward. Her eyes darted to him for a second, body tense in case of a need to defend herself. Gabriel clearly saw this and leaned back again with his arms crossed.

“I’m not going to hurt you… I promise... I just have a few questions…”

When she responded with silence, he changed tactics. Gabriel shot up, the chair slid back loudly and she clenched her fists. He stormed over to her standing like a shadow over Neeko on the side of her. He leaned in close and she turned her head to the side to avoid his gaze. She flinched slightly when he slammed his hands on the table.

“I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!! ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT!!!”

Even though she wasn’t looking at him, Neeko could feel the ferocity of his stare, and it took everything within her not to break. 

“WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT TALON? WHO DO YOU WORK FOR AND WHAT ARE YOU?”

What...What was she? What kind of question was that? Obviously, she was a human… Was he joking?

“HOW DID YOU DO THAT BACK AT TALON?”

He wasn’t joking…? Finally, her facade broke.

“Do-Do what? I-I don’t understand…,” she stuttered, finally looking at him.

Gaberial was taken aback by her broken silence for a moment before he took in her response, which only confused him further. His silence angered Neeko. What was he talking about? Where was her stuff? Where was she? What the hell did he want? Neeko then realized she had spoken, and kicked herself back into gear as she bit her lip and averted her gaze again. The tension in the room was palpable. 

“Do you really not know what I’m talking about,” he asked her.

She looked up at him, her eyes fierce as she bit her lip. He didn’t seem fazed by her silence. Why couldn’t she read him?! Narrowing her eyes, she slowly shook her head. 

“You don’t remember turning into some savage beast, ripping Talon soldiers apart, eating their hearts from their chests?”

Neeko gasped, biting her lip and digging her nails into her skin. Did she really do that?

‘Shakarin, you needed the strength…’

Hmm… So Shindor was the culprit of this... How interesting… Now she remembered, but it was still kind of fuzzy… The warrior was in deep contemplation. 

“I had help,” Neeko said quietly

“From who?”

“A friend.”

He smirked, knowing full well he wasn’t breaking through to her and Neeko could see it, and she smiled. If she wasn’t going to be quiet, she may as well have some fun.

“And who is this friend?”

“Way out of your league…”

The way he clenched his fists was utterly amusing. He was trying so hard to keep calm, and she thought for a moment. She supposed she did owe him for coming to her rescue. It did her no good to stay silent.

“My name is Neeko Niray. I’m from a clan called Oshaka… My… friends.... Name is Shindor… He’s… He’s kind of like a familiar,” she explained.

“A familiar? So you’re a witch? That’s cute.”

“I said like a familiar. I think I should show you instead… If he allows it,” Neeko said.

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head in disbelief as if he had been told the most ludicrous thing in the world. She shut her eyes and focused on the being inside her.

“Shindor… Separate from me… Show your true self. Lend me your hand.”

“As you wish,” an otherworldly voice spoke throughout the room.

She felt a familiar warmth and surge of power start to gather and leave her body. She grunted in pain as a swirl of red and black fiery-mist collected beside her, slowly starting to form the wolf spirit she had met in the forest. Shindor sat beside her. Even now he was huge, almost as tall as her. He must be able to shape his appearance. In the forest he was massive. Now that his power had left her, Neeko felt the full extent of her exhaustion. She fell against the table, body trembling slightly. She clenched her fists in pain. 

‘Your transformation hit you hard Shakarin…’

The wolf snarled at her form while a shocked Gaberial stood up and backed away slightly in surprise. 

“Raise your head Shakarin! I did not offer my power to someone weak! You’re better than this!”

She lifted her head and the wolf sat back down calmly, tail wrapped around his paws neatly. Neeko smiled and pet Shindor on the head. Despite no change in behavior or position, she knew he was enjoying it. Gaberial, however, looked like he had seen a ghost. Well, in a way she supposed he had. She tried to mask the exhaustion and pain. Somehow, Shindor’s mere presence next to her made her feel safe.

“Where is my stuff and what do you want….,” Neeko demanded, slamming her fists against the table. 

She shot up from her seat, attempting to seem more threatening, but it turned out to be a horrible idea as her legs gave out and she ended up almost collapsing to the ground. She waited for an impact that never came. When she opened her eyes, which she didn’t even know she had closed, she realized that Gaberial had caught her, her head against his chest.

"What the hell is that?"

Neeko growled at his disrespect and was about to scold and attack Reyes when Shindor's tail shot out and blocked her.

"I am Shindor... You should watch your tongue mortal... Hence you end up like those men back at that base... Those who disrespect me meet a rather unfortunate end..."

Gabe didn't exactly know what to do.

"How about this: I talk if you talk... Information isn't free and-"

“Join us...Join Blackwatch….,” he said suddenly.

Blackwatch…? 

“What’s a Blackwatch….?”

“It will take a while to explain… But I can’t go anywhere until you start talking, and I have a feeling you won’t talk unless I do… So… You might want to get comfortable…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much! Thanks for all the support!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to see how this fic goes... The ship will be decided by who you guys choose, cause I can't yet... I also made up this language so yea...
> 
> Ki voki nomi: What about it?
> 
> Dihjik: insult meaning pathetic human
> 
> Shakarin: Shadow Dancer


End file.
